Loving You Is My Sin
by sethanykramer
Summary: Slash, Harry and Severus are married but not all things are perfect in the Potter-Snape household.Harry escapes to the muggle world to find the love he thought he was not getting at home.
1. Default Chapter

Amarte Es Mi Pecado translation Loving You Is My Sin.

This story is an idea from sethanykramer who asked me to attempt to write it to her ideas. This is a collaboration of two minds and one love of Harry Potter and Severus Snape fan fiction. We hope you will enjoy our creative joint works in this story thank you. Tazthedevilman aka fantasysafterdark.

Chapter 1

It had been 4 years since the downfall of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. They as a team found out and executed the most impossible task of killing the wizard, making sure his soul would not return. This attempt was the most unbelievable feat that the wizarding world was still in shock over.

Harry Potter and Severus Snape had come up with the only way to defeat the said evil wizard, and the only way for them both to accomplish this was to bond.

It wasn't such a hard task to fulfill as they had both grown closer in their attempts to plot and foil the dark lord. They trained together and spent much of their spare time with each other growing close without either one knowing just how close they would become.

Albus Dumbledore the wise old wizard was for the first time in his life surprised when Harry and Severus came to him with their plan, but accepted it and bonded the two powerful wizards together as they wished. Harry's friends Ron and Hermione were not as happy with the situation. Ron refused to come to the bonding but Hermione had spent her whole time at Hogwarts supporting her best friend and did not wish to stop now. She felt that there had to be another way but gave in when the two wizards explained in detail all of their findings. She accepted it and stood by Harry when he bonded with Severus.

A few years have passed since the bonding and the defeat of Tom Riddle. Harry and Severus made a life for themselves and continued to grow closer. They had two beautiful children one boy Jonathan Benvolio Potter-Snape with black eyes to match Severus' and the mass of unruly messy hair to match Harry's. They also had a girl too her name was Arianna Michelle Potter-Snape she was the epitome of beauty with red hair and sparkling emerald eyes to match her father. Severus told Harry that she looked exactly like Lily his mother. Harry was expecting his third child and all was happy in the Potter-Snape household. Little did they know that their lives would someday soon turn upside-down from insecurities, low self worth and a lot of pain in both men's hearts.

Tragedy struck the happy Potter-Snape home one day. Harry had been feeling a bit out of sorts and went to lie down. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself before the dizziness took over and he fell to the floor in his attempt to reach the bed. Harry Potter-Snape lay passed out just beyond the reach of his bed, blood pooled around his middle as the miscarriage took hold.

Severus had wondered where Harry got too and went off in search of his husband. What he saw when he found him made his face turn ghastly white and thoughts stream forward in his mind. _'Oh my god is he dead?_' Severus finally got his wits about him and rushed forward calling out Harry's name in the process. He checked to find that he was loosing a lot of blood and that he was indeed in the process of losing their child. He tried to stop the bleeding but not being a medi wizard could only slow the flow. He ran to the fireplace that was in their room and fire called for Madame Pomfrey to come immediately. She did and took over for the distraught Severus Snape, as all he could do was hold the pale cold hand of his love.

After an hour of work Madame Pomfrey stood back and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Severus there was nothing I could do."

Severus began to panic, _'what did she mean? Was he going to lose both his husband and child?'_ His thoughts were stopped when she continued to explain.

"I couldn't save the baby Severus, but Harry will be fine in a few days. He will be very upset over the loss but physically he will heal."

A single tear fell from the stoic man's face as he nodded his thanks to Poppy. He would still have Harry and they could always have more children if Harry wanted them. Harry woke briefly over the next two days; he was drugged so heavily to keep him calm and still to heal better that he really didn't know what was going on. Severus stayed by his side whenever he could. Comforting Harry as good as he knew how, being as they were just learning how to show their feelings toward one another. Sure they loved each other there was no doubt in Severus' mind. Both had grown up with little or no love and affection placed on them. It was hard for them to show just what each other felt, and were slowly trying to open up to each other.

It had been a week since the miscarriage of their child and Severus was slowly running out of idea's to help his bereft husband.

Harry sat in his chair in the room that would have been for Harry junior, rubbing the empty spot of his abdomen as he thought back to when he first found out he was pregnant again.

"_Your pregnant Mr. Snape, you will have a new little boy in a few months time. That is the only thing wrong with you." Poppy smiled at the shocked look and smile that began to spread across Harry's face._

_He placed his hand on his stomach and began to rub small circles over it and spoke to his belly. "Hello there," Harry frowned he did not want to call the baby boy it brought back bad memories. Instead he thought of his name smiling he continued. "Hello there Harold James Potter-Snape Junior. Welcome to the family."_

Harry's mind returned to the present and the new memory of the only time he got to hold his son Harry Jr. Poppy had cleaned up the dead child and when Harry woke to find out what had happened she allowed him to hold his son. The child was very tiny and a blue color adorned its pale body. His eyes were shut having not had a chance to open to see the world. In Harry's opinion the child would have closely resembled himself if he had, had a chance to live.

A week went by and Severus began to worry over Harry's well being. He would not leave that room for more than to use the loo and eat, which Severus had almost had to drag him down to eat at times. Severus' nerves were beginning to draw taunt and he was shortly a fuse away from blowing his top over the way Harry was acting. Severus had taken over complete care of the children and they were beginning to miss their other father. Coming to the end of his rope Severus headed up to have a talk with Harry. He entered the room to see Harry sitting staring out of the window the same place he always sat.

Clearing his voice Severus spoke, "Harry it is not good for you to sit in here all the time."  
Harry did not answer Severus and continued to stare off into space. This only caused Severus to get angry he had tried being nice and considerate but it wasn't working, next try would be the Snape of old.

"I expect you to come out and be a part of this family again. Yes you lost our child and it can be devastating and very emotionally draining for you but—." A very irate green-eyed wizard cut off Severus's words.

"What would you know about how I feel, you didn't spend 7 months carrying our child keeping him safe as best I could. And for what for him to die on me before he was even allowed to breathe!"

"Harry I am just trying to get you to realize you do have two other children that need you and that you have to get over what happened."

"I will never get over what happened you insensitive prick! How dare you tell me what I should do? You the one who can't even show the slightest of emotion or care for anyone. Oh no not Severus Snape it would ruin your image of the mean and nasty person everyone expects you to be!" Harry turned back to the window as the tears started to fall.

"Just leave me alone you will never understand and I just don't care to deal with you anymore."  
Severus felt awful, it was true he was a insensitive prick and yes he didn't know what Harry was going through but it was his child too that he lost and when he was faced with almost losing Harry too. Yet he did not cry only that solitary tear fell the day it had happened.

"I... I am sorry Harry I know I will never know what you have gone through but there are other things that are more important to think about right now. We have two other children that need both of their fathers and you have shut us out completely. We hurt too in our own way I am sorry you feel that I do not care, but I do." Severus bowed his head and turned slowly and walked out of the room.

Harry eventually did come out of the room, but he was not the same. He walked around the house in a daze he paid little or no attention to his two developing young children and this cause more angry words to come from Severus. They began to nit pick at each other over anything and everything. Finally Harry had, had enough and packed an over night bag and took off with out a second thought to his family.

Emotionally distraught and without knowing what to do Harry had found himself in Muggle London staring off down a crowded street. People walked past him and stared but did not say anything. Harry did not look good and was pale and sickly looking; his legs started him moving through the crowd not really knowing where they were leading him. He bumped into people as they passed him causing them to send glares his way, which he didn't notice. He looked around at where he had ended up and found himself in a small park with a few benches. Harry walked over to one and sat down his mind unfocused and confused he just sat.

It had been over eight hours of him sitting there on the park bench when a voice interrupted his blank thoughts.

"Are you all right young man?" The voice was soft and soothing to Harry's tired brain.

Harry looked up and tried to focus on who had spoke when his eyes landed on a man in his mid thirties he believed. The man smiled from where he was squat in front of Harry.

He was absolutely gorgeous, shimmering dark blue eyes flashing back with concern for his well being. The man had a perfectly handsome face with soft but aristocratic features. Long sandy blonde hair tied back in a leather strap revealing the oval outline of his face. The man had a small mustache and goatee of soft blonde and brown. From where the man knelt, Harry could see that this man was well built in all the right places, strong firm and in Harry's eyes absolutely stunning.

"Are you all right? Can I get you something or take you to the hospital?" The man with the soft voice spoke again.

Harry stumbled over his words trying to get them out.

"I...uh... no I am all right thank you."

"It no problem I couldn't help but notice you, you look so lost are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you? How about a cup of coffee and a good ear to tell your troubles too."

Harry gave him a small smile and said. "Thanks I think I would like the coffee and I really should get up from here."  
"Yes you should I think you have been sitting there all day, I saw you this morning when I came to work and it doesn't look as if you've moved but an inch. Come on I'll help you stand." the man smiled and helped Harry up from the bench and kept hold of his waist as they started to walk towards the nearest coffeehouse.

"By the way my name is Julian, Julian Ragnor. What's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said not giving his true last name.

"It's nice to meet you." Julian smiled down at the face of the man he held in his arms as they walked to the coffee shop. Julian sat Harry down in a booth far from others and went to retrieve to cups of hot coffee.

"Here this should warm you up a bit."

Harry smiled and thanked the man as he began to sip on the hot liquid.

"So what has you so troubled that you would sit for hours on end."  
"It's complicated."

"I see, well if you wish to tell my anything I'm all ears."

"Thanks its just hard to talk about, I kind of had a fight with my partner." Harry couldn't say husband nor could he say he'd just lost the child he was carrying.

"Yes that can cause a bit of turmoil, I have had that same problem as yourself. From first hand knowledge I suspect he said something that can't be taken back?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are not over reacting maybe things will work themselves out."  
"No its over, I just feel so empty inside."

Julian placed his soft hand over the one that lay on the table of Harry's and smiled. "Why don't you spend the night at my home with me, it would be a lot safer than being on your own right now. I promise I won't try to take advantage of you if that is what you are worried about."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Lets just say I too am just getting over losing the man I've been with for several years and I know what you are going through."

"Oh." Harry had just realized that this gorgeous man was gay and available. He shook his head to clear his thoughts

"So how about it I have plenty of room. And with only an over night bag I don't think you planned that far ahead for any other place to stay."

"Thanks."

"Good drink up and I will take you home. You can take a shower and sleep, you will feel a lot better after you do."


	2. The Man of Your Life

Chapter 2

Harry went home with Julian to a very large house. A servant met them at the door bowing as they entered. Julian handed the manservant his coat and hat and helped Harry off with his. Taking Harry by the shoulders he led him down the hall to a set of stairs. They walked up almost two flights of stairs until Julian stopped at a double set of doors, opening them both at the same time he backed up and said.  
"This is one of the guest suites I hope it will be acceptable for you. There is clean towels and everything you might need in the bathroom through that door. I will have one of the servants come fetch your clothes and launder them while you take your shower or bath which ever you prefer."

"Thank you Julian I don't know why you are being so kind to me but I thank you for it."  
Julian reached up and with the back of his fingers he ran them softly over the skin of Harry's cheek. "I just couldn't stand by and see you like that. I know how you feel and I wanted to give you some affection."

Harry smiled and nodded bringing Julian out of his daze to back away and say. "Go clean up and I will bring you a drink and something to eat." Julian turned and walked back down the long corridor and out of sight.

Harry couldn't help but sigh at how nice Julian was for allowing him into his home. Harry turned around and stretched a few times to relieve the kinks he'd put in his back he headed off to the bath. Inside was one of the largest tubs he'd seen this side of the prefect's bath at Hogwarts. For a muggle Julian sure did have the luxury that a wizard could have with the wave of his wand. Turning on the tub and filling it with steaming hot water he looked at the ledge and noticed several bottles there. Harry picked one up and opened the lid to find that they were scented bath bubbles in all sorts of smells, sniffing a few Harry found one he liked it had a woodsy smell and reminded him of a walk through the forest just after a spring rain. He poured some of the liquid into the water and watched as the bubbles began to form across the surface. Checking the temperature and finding it perfect he quickly divested himself of his clothes in a pile on the floor and stepped into the hot water. Harry lowered himself down to find a ledge just perfect for sitting on to keep himself upright at an angle in the water. Once the tub was full, he leaned his head back against the edge and found there was a soft pillow for your head. Closing his eyes he melted into the smell and heat of the tub. Harry didn't even notice when the servant came in and took his dirty cloths away and left a dark blue satin robe in its place.

After ten minutes of relaxing Harry all but forgot his troubles, the aroma kept his mind from delving into think over the past few days. He was startled out of his relaxed state when he looked up to see Julian holding a tray in front of him smiling.

"I though you would like a bit to eat and I wasn't sure what you would like so I had the cook make up a small plate of finger foods." Julian sat the tray over top of Harry in the tub and it held snugly on both sides. He poured a glass of wine from the bottle that sat on the corner of the tray and handed it to Harry. "Here this will help to relax you and get the chill off your bones." Harry could only nod still shocked that this man was in the bathroom with him while he was naked and was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Still unable to articulate Harry watched as Julian poured himself a glass of wine to and sat down on the foot wide edge of the tub and smiled again.

Seeing the look on the green-eyed man's face he asked, "Is there something wrong with the food Harry, if so I can have the cook make you something else?"

Finding his voice Harry said, "No, no there is nothing wrong with the food." Blushing and looking down at the bubble covered surface of his bath he continued. "I just didn't expect to have you come in here."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I will go and leave you alone." Julian said as he got up but stopped and said.

"I am sorry for disregarding your privacy, its just that you are so beautiful and I wish for only one minute that I could have you as my own. I would not let that sad look return to your beautiful face." While Julian was saying this he leaned down lifting Harry's chin up with his soft fingers and was staring right into Harry's green eyes. When he finished speaking he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to Harry's lips. Backing away Julian smiled again and said. "Enjoy your bath and please eat a little something before you go to bed. I will see you in the morning Harry."

Before Harry could even utter one word Julian had retreated from the room with the click of the door. Harry sat stunned at what Julian said and what he did.

'_Did he really mean that?'_

'_And oh god does he have soft lips.'_

Harry took a gulp of wine and sat the glass down on the tray, holding his breath he sank under the water hoping to clear his mind.

Coming up for air Harry was quickly reminded of just why he was at this wonderfully kind man's house and not with.... Harry ate the food that was before him got out of the tub and dried himself off. Looking around for his clothes and not finding them he remembered what Julian had said about having the servant launder his clothes. Picking up the robe that was laid out for him he covered his naked form and walked into the bedroom of the suite.

Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and began to think. What was it that he was running away from? Was it from the pain and loss of losing his child or was it the hurt he felt from Severus. Lately he had begun to feel the other wizard pulling away from him. Sure the marriage was meant to kill Voldemort but the two wizards worked to make sure it would not be a dreadful and dreary existence for them. So what was it that changed. Could Harry be falling out of love with Severus? Why was he feeling so empty, he could only sit, wonder, and think.

Exhausting his mind and realizing he had to go back home Harry fell asleep in the soft unfamiliar bed alone and slightly afraid. When he woke the next morning his clothes were on the end of the bed and a note to come downstairs and join Julian for breakfast.

He dressed fast and headed off down to find the man that if he was free he was sure he would like to get to know better. Harry was met by a servant and led to where Julian was seated in a glassed in sunroom. It looked beautiful plants and flowers decorated the outskirts of the room and a small round smoked glass table with 4 padded wrought iron chairs were placed around it. Julian was sitting in one until Harry walked into the room; he stood up and pulled the adjoining chair out for Harry to sit in. Blushing Harry thanked him and sat down. Julian placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezed lightly telling him it was his pleasure before returning to his seat.

Breakfast was served and not much was said while they ate, finally Julian cleared his throat and began.

"Harry, I was wondering if you didn't have any place to go I would be happy to have you stay here with me."  
Shocked Harry looked up into the pleading blue eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Julian, I can't stay. You were right I do have to go back and see if it was all a misunderstanding."  
"I understand." Julian visibly sank back into his chair.

Harry couldn't take the look of sadness that had just come over this kind man's face. He had to leave before he caused him anymore sorrow. Getting up from his seat he smiled lightly when Julia looked up into his eyes. "I really should be going now, I want to thank you for your hospitality and your kindness." He said while he raised his hand towards the man who had also stood from the table. But before he could say or do anything more Julian had him in his arms. Feeling the strong arms wrap around his body so lovingly and passionately almost made Harry go weak in the knees. "Julian please I can't."  
Julian didn't let go he just held Harry close to him as long as he could. Then standing back still holding onto Harry's shoulders to make the younger man look up at him he said. "Harry if... if this guy hurts you or if you realize that you don't want to be with him anymore. Please, I want you to come back. I know you don't know me very well but I truly mean what I am saying. I think I could make you happy please come back if things don't work out."

"Julian... I." Harry couldn't speak

"Don't say no, if things don't work out for you and him, just please come back."

Harry could only nod words were beyond him at the moment. Julian smiled and hugged Harry one more time kissing him on the forehead before releasing his hold and stepping away.

"I will have my driver take you where ever you wish to go, here is my card with my numbers on it. If you ever need me just call ok?" Julian pulled out a small business card from his pocket and placed it in Harry's hand.

"Thank you Julian." Harry said before turning and walking to the entrance to put on his cloak. He followed the driver out to the car and watched through the window as Julian waved goodbye as the car pulled out of the drive.


	3. The Sin

Chapter 3

Harry sat in the back of the car watching the view as it went by in a blur. Trying to figure out what he was going to say to Severus. The driver spoke up telling him he had arrived at his chosen destination. Harry smiled thanking the man and got out of the car. Walking down the street he waited until the car moved out of sight. Then quickly made his way back to the Cauldron to floo home.

Harry entered in through the flames to find Severus sitting there, his eyes unfocused staring off into space. Not knowing if he was up to having a confrontation with the older wizard, he turned and was about to head upstairs when Severus spoke.

"Where were you Harry." It was a statement not a question and before Harry could answer more was said.

"I have been sitting here since yesterday waiting for you to return. I spent most of the morning calling every Gryffindor I could remember, to see if you happened to be with any of them. Not finding you, I sent the children over to Hermione's house while I searched Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and still I came up empty handed." Severus looked up with fury in his eyes and said slowly. "So I will ask you again, where were you Harry."

"Muggle London I spent the night there, trying to sort things out."

"I will not have you taking off without notice. You will tell me where you are going before you leave this house again. Is that understood."

Harry was beginning to fume. How dare he tell him when and where he could go and with or without permission. He wasn't a child any longer and could come and go as he pleases. "I think I can do what ever I damn well please Severus, who do you think you are ordering me around like some child."

"I am your husband and by law I am the elder in this relationship. I therefore have every right to tell you what you can and can't do."

"That's ridiculous! I thought I would come back and try to work things through with you, but I can clearly see you only want control. I am taking the children and leaving."

"I'm afraid not." Severus said in a deathly tone that sent shivers of dread down Harry's spine.

"I think you had better talk to your friend, Hermione, about what I'm talking about. You may go and retrieve our children then." Severus stood up swiftly turned and headed off down to his lab slamming the door in his wake.

Harry stood stock-still scared for the first time in his marriage. What was Severus talking about? I can leave if I want. What is there some stupid wizard law that can prevent me from going? He would have to ask Hermione when he went to get his children.

Half an hour later Harry was stumbling through the flames of Hermione Granger's house. It was a small and cute apartment that had shelves upon shelves of books. Off to the side a section was dedicated to a bright orange color denoting that Ron Weasley also lived there. His Chudley Canon's posters and memorabilia decorated the wall. Shaking his head at the thoughts of his best friends obsession with the Canon's Harry turned his sites to see Hermione holding the baby in her arms while reading a book out loud to both children. Chuckling to himself as he watched the two children listening intently to what she was saying. Amused that she would be reading the one book she had told Ron and himself, to read every year of their lives at school. The book she was reading with such fervor was none other than Hogwarts A History. Finally noticing him there she smiled and stopped her reading.

"Hello Harry I was just reading a story." Hermione greeted her friend warmly.

Leaning down he kissed the top of her head and replied. "Starting them off early are you. Making sure they know all the things Ron and I didn't before they get there?"

"Well you know it is the most informative book there is about Hogwarts. Yes this will help them when they get their letter." Hermione stopped her rant when she looked up to see that Harry wasn't even paying attention to her, he was staring at his children with a look she could not define.

"Harry is there something wrong?"

Sighing he sat down across from her taking hold of his youngest child because the other hand already fallen fast asleep snuggling close to his friend on the couch. Not knowing were to begin he started off with the question that had been plaguing his mind since Severus had spoke.

"Hermione, is there a wizard law that says I can't leave Severus and take my children with me?"

Shocked at the question and the implications Hermione didn't answer, but asked her own questions instead.

"What do you mean Harry, why would you ask that? Is something wrong between you and Severus? Has he hurt you or the children?"

"No not really its just that well, I think it was a mistake to marry him. I need to leave but I won't leave my children with him. I don't know what is the matter between us. Not knowing what is wrong to begin with doesn't help to find a way to fix it. I am beginning to be afraid of him too, he said something about me not being able to leave with the kids, is that true?"

Frowning at the knowledge of Harry not being happy and that there was surely something he was not telling her, she got up and headed to the bookshelf to retrieve a book. Walking back to her seat quickly scanning through the pages finding what she had been looking for. Reading it over once she sighed and handed the book off to Harry.

Putting his child down in the pen after she fell asleep he took the book that his friend held out to him. Taking a deep breath he began to read the section she had handed the book open to him at.

**Wizarding code of Marriage:**

**Rights of the spouses when disillusion of marriage is eminent. Part 4: **_This code is to protect the children's home life and stability. It is said that the children of an estranged marriage loose out when they are forced from the environment they are accustomed to. Therefore laws state that the children are to be left with the oldest of the couple in their current housing. The estranged parent will have no rights to the children except for two visitations per year, both to be supervised by the older of the spouses._

**Exception to Part 4 of the code**: _If the oldest of the spouses are abusive to the other spouse or their children. The younger then has the right to abduct the children and removed themselves to safety. Contact with the Ministry in this situation is a must, for the younger of the spouses has to prove that the elder was abusive._

"So I'm stuck, I can't leave if I want to keep my children." Harry said in defeat.

"I'm sorry Harry, some of the laws in the wizarding world are not fair. I wish I could get some of them removed or at least updated to the way of life. Even if I did it wouldn't help your situation out at the moment. Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making him look up from the book and smile sadly at her.

"No I guess I will figure out what to do on my own, thanks for watching the kids for me. I better get back before he has something snide to say about me being gone longer than needed."

Nodding back to him Hermione set to packing up the children's belongings and helped Harry by carrying one of the children to the fire. She threw the powder in the flames and watched as her saddened friend of many years left, holding his two children close to his body for protection.

Trying to spend as little time as necessary around his bonded, Harry stayed far away only being near at meal times or passing in the corridor. Fear was the main reason; the other reason was that he still could not get over the fact that Severus would use this archaic law to hold him there. The threat of not having his children with him was enough to make his blood boil at times. Holding in his temper and any other comment he could make to his husband. The easiest thing for him to do was keep his distance. The distance it seemed was not working as planned, for Severus was becoming extremely restless and bitter to the younger wizard. Harry could see that all was not right with the man.

On a drunken night Severus took his chance he would either fix what was wrong between them or take what was rightfully his. Sure his mind wasn't completely objective and the thoughts that were running rampant through his head were not good at all. Instead of helping him to think, the alcohol fogged his brain. The hurt feelings of neglect began to shine through, accessing the pain he'd been trying to bury for the past several weeks. The loss of their son, the feelings of uselessness that plagued him from that day on. The feeling of being abandoned by his spouse when they should be holding each other in comfort, was all eating at this troubled mind. Lashing out was not what he wanted to do, but it was inevitable so it seemed.

After three nights back from where ever the young wizard had been. Severus could not take the silent treatment anymore. He had drank nearly a third of a bottle of scotch before he headed upstairs to his and Harry's room. He'd been spending his nights on the couch in his lab, in hopes that it would encourage his young lover to seek him out to talk. It did not happen, Harry had continued to avert his presence as much as possible.

Opening the door to their room he heard the shower running, sitting down on the edge of the bed he began to remove his clothes. Boots robes socks and shirt he was about to remove his pants when the door to the bath opened suddenly.

"What are you doing in here." Harry asked glaring back at his husband.

"This is my room and my bed, I think it would be obvious even to you." His snide comment only helped to fuel his own anger. He hated his own words as they dripped viciously from his lips. This was not the way to fix things between his love, but he didn't know how to go about it.

"Fine I will sleep somewhere else." Harry said as he reached for his pillow thoughts of sleeping on the couch in his mind.

Severus sprang from where he was seated with more speed than Harry was accustom to and had the younger man in his arms before he could blink. Roughly kissing him as he held him close to his body allowing the younger to feel the heat and hardening erection of the other man. He tasted of whiskey and Harry knew he was drunk, trying to push his husband away from him, only caused to make the others grip tighten. Finally when Severus had let go of his mouth to delve on down to the nape of his neck Harry screamed out.

"Stop it Severus, I don't want this, let me go."

This only caused the other man to slap him hard across the face sending him back upon the bed; his husband soon lay atop him as he tried to get away.

This did not discourage the man it only drove him on, he was beyond caring if his husband was unresponsive, he could change that if needed. Grateful that his lover had not had a chance to dress only wearing the light robe back into the room. He quickly divested him of it and began to kiss him passionately all over. In the process he some how managed to remove his own intrusive clothing and was now settled neatly between the struggling wizards legs. With his tight hold of his lover's arms and the placement of his heavier body, the younger could not do much in the way of escape. A quick spell and they were lubricated, without another thought Severus plunged into his lover getting what he'd missed for so long. He could hear the screams from his husband as he continued to thrust into the tight heat. His brain did not register that Harry had been yelling for him to stop, no his body and mind were completely where he wanted to be, in his lover. Climaxing he yelled out his love for the green-eyed wizard and pulled out to sprawl beside him, panting and gasping as the drunken sated body passed out along with his troubled mind.

Crying and curled up in a ball on his side of the bed, Harry could not believe that his husband did not hear his plea's or that he did not stop what he had been doing. In Harry's mind what had happened was none short of being raped. The fears and feelings clouding his mind would not let him sleep, they only troubled him more. Not being able to move for the fear that was building up inside him, Harry stayed there shivering as close to the edge of his bed as he could. Nausea taking its toll on him as he wretched over the side of the bed before succumbing to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning sunlight coming in through the window brought a sleeping man out of his unconscious state. Moaning as every movement caused his head to pulse and throb, not really remembering all the events of the previous night. Knowing that he was in his, no their bed he reached over to wrap his arm over his husbands slight form. Feeling with his hand across the cold empty bed coming up with no heated touch to soft skin. Severus finally lifted his head calling out his lover's name. "Harry?"

Looking at the mess of the bed informed him that it was not just a dream. The smell of sex and whiskey was over powering to his heightened senses, and did not know if his stomach could handle the smell much longer. Slowly rising from their bed he grabbed the robe that lay on the floor and covered his naked body. Stumbling to the bathroom to check the cabinet for a headache or hang over potion. Not finding any he grumbled as he headed off downstairs to his lab. Hoping to all the gods there would be some form of relief there.

Severus found a few vials that would help his head and was about to sit down at the stool. When he noticed a letter with his name penned on the envelop. He knew it was his lover's hand writing and did not think much of its contents so he opened it quickly. Forgetting about the potions he come to retreive.

_Severus_

_I came back to see if we could work through whatever problem we had. Finding you drunk and ordering me around was not something I could nor will deal with. You were right though in telling me to ask Hermione about the laws. I did not know how much power you held over me and that you would use it against me without a second thought. I thought I married you as an equal but I see I was terribly mistaken. I am sorry Severus but I can not live like this, what you did to me last night was not something I wish to repeat. I have filed a notice with the ministry and they have proof on file. I am allowed to take my children and leave you because of this. Do not come after me; do not look for me. If I have to I will protect my children to the death. I have filed a form with the ministry you should get your owl sometime today, that you are not to see me or the children out or suffer a term in Azkaban. _

_I thought you loved me but apparently I was wrong. _

_Harry Potter._

Dropping the letter to the desk he gasped in shock as flashes of the evenings event flickered before his eyes.

He was shocked what had he done? There was such a blank spot in his memory. Harry didn't even sign his name right?

No sooner had he put down the letter an owl swooped in and dropped an official M.O.M sealed parchment in front of him. With shaking hands he opened it and choked down the bile that began to form in his throat.

_Professor Severus Snape _

_This is a notice of separation due to uncivilized living conditions. One Harry Potter-Snape has requested to be given custody of 2 minor children. Younger of the married couple has been granted this privilege when presented at the ministry with signs of abuse on his person. Therefore the MOM has granted custody to they younger of the marriage to Harry Potter and it is requested that you do not seek him out. 4 visits will be allowed per year with your minor children in the presence of an Auror, we ask that you seek council for your mistreatment of your spouse._

_Marriage Licenses and Disputes office of M.O.M Lance Alkrin_

What did this mean abusive? Severus stood for many minutes just trying to recall the previous nights events what was in his memory was hot passionate sex with his one and only lover. But if this is to be believed, it was not. He could not even say it to himself it meant that he took advantage of his love? Severus turned from the bench and wretched all over the floor falling to his knees in shock. He had hurt his husband, he, he had raped him. Uncontrollable sobs began to rack his body as he convulsed and vomited everything that he had left in his stomach from the previous day. Which wasn't much but whiskey and more whiskey. Light headed and very weak he passed out beside the pool of stench that had once been his stomach contents.

Waking several hours later he cringed at his body. It hurt everywhere and he was still not fully functioning yet. Rolling over to get away from the smell that was too close to his face. His mind began to focus on why he was here on the cold stone floor of the lab unable to move to much without finding a new pain stabbing him someplace. Shock took over his brain again at the memory of the letters he had just received. Harry had left him. Harry had taken their children. Severus had taking his husband by force and couldn't even remember it. Tears once again filled his eyes but he forced them away, he did not deserve to cry. If he had done something as dreadful as hurt his beloved Harry he should be sent to Azkaban without a trial. Defeated he brought his shaky body upright, holding on to the table for support. His eyes once again rested on the letter Harry had written. Dawning on him that what he had wrote did not say what he had done. He needed to find out but who could he go to the ministry? Finally coming up with the one place Harry would turn in times of trouble his friends. Taking a labored breath he walked slowly back up to his room to shower and change hoping that Harry would be at Hermione's or at least she would know where he is.

Harry had got up very early packed and dropped the kids off to a very shocked Hermione Granger. Without saying much she knew what had happened and hugged him close offering her support without words.

"Hermione who do I see about this? Harry said pointing to his face and children.

She told him which office to go to file the necessary paper work and he left through the flames to the Ministry building.

Returning saddened and pale Harry smiled at his long time school friend.

Where will you go? Hermione asked.

"I don't know I might have a place to stay for a while in muggle London. I will find out when I get there. I will keep in touch with you

Harry held onto his littlest child while the other stood holding on to his leg. He brought up his hand and pushed the small glowing button and listened as the music played beyond the door.

"Sir?" a servant questioned as he answered the door.

"May I see Julian?"

"Yes right this way sir," the manservant gestured to him to follow.

Harry and his children were lead into the large livingroom to wait while the servant went to find Julian.

Within moments of being in the room he heard the sound of shoes hitting the marble floors of the hallway. Approaching at a rapid speed.

Smiling the largest smile he had ever seen .Julian came running into the room flushed and very happy to see him. Stopping short when he saw two children with him.

"Harry are you all right?" Julian asked worried about the sad face on his beautiful friend.  
"No." Harry said no feelings registering as he spoke.

"Sit down let me get you something to drink? Who are these two lovely children?"  
"I, they are mine."

"They are most beautiful too Harry." He smiled at the little toddler that clung to Harry's legs. "Are you sure you are all right? Did you leave him?"  
"Yes" Harry said and turned to set his sleeping child down on the couch only to hear a gasp from Julian. Forgetting that he was trying to hide his face from the mans view.

"Harry what happened to your face, did he hit you?" Julian reached over and gently brushed his fingers over the swollen and darkened area.  
"I'm fine now, I just need a place to say for a while. I didn't know where to go that he could not find me

"You are always welcome here, stay as long as you like please I insist. I will have the servants prepare rooms for you and your children." He pushed a button on the table and a manservant came in. Gving him the orders to prepare adjoining rooms for Harry and the children.

"Where is your luggage or did you not have time to pack? I will have someone take you shopping to buy anything you and the children need."  
"I, Julian I have something to ask, well to tell you about myself. Before you ask me to stay here I would like to be honest with you. If you can not accept what I am about to tell you then I will leave."

"NO! Please stay I don't care if you robbed a bank nothing matters to me, but your safety." Julian pleaded holding Harry's hand in his.

"My life is a bit unbelievable let me tell you before you make your decision."

Over the next few hours Harry explained as much as he thought Julian needed to know about wizards, and that he was indeed the father or mother of these two children. Julian was stunned but listened and accepted everything Harry told him, without question. Sighing Harry looked at the frown that was on Julian's face and said. "I'm sorry Julian I will just go." He was about to get up but was stopped by the warm hand that gently rested on his arm.

"No, stay please. I must admit this is all so unbelievable, if you say it is true I will accept that. I will not betray your confidence and I do wish you would stay."

"Really?" Harry was shocked that Julian was so accepting.

"Yes." Julian smiled his winning smile when Harry nodded. He could not help himself he hugged the slight man and kissed his forehead, before grasping his hands and pulling him to stand.

"Come lets get your children's room's or room set up do you wish them to have separate rooms?"

"No together, they sleep together still." Harry told his friend with a smile while he looked down at his children.

"Fine then lets get you set up." Julian reached down and swooped the toddler up in his arms and smiled making the child smile in return. Harry picked up the sleeping child and followed Julian up the stairs.

"So where is your um luggage?"

Harry pulled out 8 small boxes from his pocket and set them on the floor. Taking out his wand he said stand back please. A wave of his wand made the boxes resize and Julian gasp with delight

"Wonderful this is absolutely grand. I could have used that spell when I moved over sea's, would have saved me a ton in freight charges."

Harry could only smile at the easy way Julian had accepted his magic. Harry began to wave his wand around placing the children's clothes and toys neatly around the room. He brought his own crib for his youngest, and set it on the opposite wall from the toddler's bed. He added a railing to the small bed for safety and a listening spell to the room. The two children were tucked in to take a nap shortly after. Julian wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him out of the room closing the door behind them. He called a servant to sit with the children, to make sure they were comfortable before showing Harry to his own room.

"I think you should take a nap yourself, all this must be very stressful on you. That door over there joins you rooms. I hope this will be ok?" Julian asked but could only wish that his beautiful new friend would let him hold and comfort him in his time of need.  
"Thank you Julian, I am rather exhausted I..." but he did no finish that thought in only brought back painful memories

"Harry get some rest, I will have someone come and wake you for dinner" Julian smiled.

"Thank you." Was all Harry could get out at the moment.

Julian kissed his forehead one more time before leaving and closing the door softly behind him. Harry flopped down on the bed. Grabbing a pillow he began to sob until no tears came. Sleep finally brought the emotional wizards hiccups to an end with sleep.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Showered and dressed now that he had finally taken the potion's to fix his headache. Severus sat down in the chair at his desk and pulled out a piece of fresh parchment. Staring at it hoping it would magically place all his feelings and what he needed to say on the paper for him. Shaking his head he dipped the quill into the black ink and began to write. It took him well over 2 hours to place what he wanted to say into the letter he composed for his husband. Twelve re writes later to make sure it made sense checking it over to make sure he did not forget anything. Finally the ink on the finished letter was dry, he rolled it up and sealed it with wax and ring so Harry would know it was truly from him. The Snape logo clearly imprinted into the green wax seal. Standing up he walked over to the cabinet that held the liquor about to pour a glass he stopped. Snorting to himself as he said out loud. "this is what got you into this trouble in the first place you idiot. You can't control your emotions well enough without alcohol added on top of them." He took out his wand and banished all the alcohol from the house. Never wanting to take a drink again, hoping that if it was not available to him he would have to search out his feelings soberly. It was a start, he knew there was much more to fix within himself along with fixing what had happened to his family. Loving Harry was the hardest thing to do and he would be damned if he would not try to fix what he screwed up. Oh yes he loved his husband and children more than he ever thought possible. Even one day with out them in his life was going to be extremely difficult for him to bare. How long it took to get his love back was not his main concern. The main concern was that he indeed did get his lover back and make sure he knew exactly how he felt about him. Shower him with all the love that was hidden and stored deep within his heart. No matter how long it would take he was determined to show Harry that he was wrong and that he loved him with all of his heart. Picking up the letter he walked out the door and apparated to the front door of Hermione's house. His hand trembled slightly as he knocked on the door.

Feeling well rested and comfortable Harry woke to silence. Remembering the past day's events he jolted himself back to reality. Wondering why he could not hear his children or was not woke by their noises he got up and headed over to the door that separated the rooms. Looking in he found the room empty and began to panic. Running down the stairs only to stop dead in his tracks at the livingroom door. Calming his racing heart and rapid breathing he looked on to find the children happily playing with Julian on the floor. Blocks and toys scattered everywhere to the delight of all in the room. Julian was laughing at the children making Harry smile also. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room announcing himself with a slight clearing of his throat.

"Daddy!" the three year old yelled as he ran to his father and hugged his legs.

"I see you are making a mess of Julian's room, shouldn't you help clean it up?"

"Oh it wasn't their fault it was mine. I had some of the staff go and buy some toys for us. I didn't tell them what to buy just that I wanted lots of toys and games."

"It seems as if you bought the store out Julian, that was not necessary."

"Well I couldn't help it, I never thought it was possible to have children living here. I love children even though I knew I would never be able to have any of my own."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be come sit I will tell the cook that he can serve dinner now that you are up."  
"Thank you Julian." Harry said as he sat down.

Julian just smiled using the back of his hand ran is softly down the young wizard's cheek. He looked into those green eyes and said. "I told you I cared about you. Having your children here makes me feel even more for you than I thought possible."

"I.."

"No don't say anything. I know you are not my family but I can dream about it as long as you are here with me."

Harry could only nod before Julian smiled and added. "Come now we have a room to destroy. Jonathan my boy lets get those toys over there and show your Daddy what they do." He held out his hand to the little boy who smiled and took it pulling Julian over to the pile of toys that still had not been opened yet. Laughing as he plopped himself down on the floor beside Jonathan. Arianna was happily sitting on the floor with what looked like thousands of stuffed animals and dolls giggling to herself, content to be left alone. She looked up and smiled at her Daddy and quickly went back to her talk with her new friends. Harry got up and walked over to where Jonathan and Julian were sitting taking up a spot beside his son.

"Look Daddy the pictures don't move." Jonathan said holding up a book to his Daddy.

"That is because they are muggle story books they are not suppose to move."  
"Fix them Daddy, make them move for me." He asked

"Move?" Julian asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes in wizards books the pictures move helping to tell the story also wizards photo's and portraits move some talk." He said before turning back to his son. "Jonathan we shouldn't do magic around muggles so please don't do it here. Try not to do it around the other people here especially ok."  
"Ok Daddy but why?"

"It is to difficult to explain to you Jonathan but I will some day." Seeing the sad face he sighed and said. "Oh all right but only around Julian no one else ok?"  
"Yes Daddy!" he little boy grinned as he handed the book over to his Daddy.

Harry took out his wand from his shirt sleeve where he always kept it in an invisible holder tied to his arm. He looked around the room and then up to Julian to see if it would be all right. He received a smile of encouragement from the man as he waited to see what would happen. Waving it at the book he chanted a few words and tapped the book. Watching as the pictures began to move about the page. Julian gasped and looked at the book with the same intensity as the three year old was. Harry laughed and sat back to watch as Jonathan gave his version of what the story was to Julian. Most of it was correct which only added to Julian's awe at the three year olds ability to understand so early in life.

"Unbelievable, your children are very smart for being so young. Is it from being magical?"  
"No I don't think so. I'm sure having moving pictures does help them learn more quickly though. There are so many things that are available to them as wizards. I was raised like you a muggle so I didn't have any idea about magic until I was eleven."

"You are amazing Harry and so are your children. I could very easily be the happiest man in the world."  
"Thank you Julian, but I'm not even sure what you are expecting from me and I don't know what I can give you."

"I only want what you can give, if we only stay friends I will understand. Although you know my feeling for you go beyond that already."  
"I'm sorry." Harry said as he looked down at his hands.  
Julian placed his fingers under the wizards chin and lifted it up gently to see into his eyes. "No, don't be I am glad you came to me. I just want to see you smile, if I can make you smile that is all I need."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

The butler came in and told them dinner was served, it was quite a site to see. They had asked Jonathan what he and his sister would like to eat. On the table was an assortment of everything Jonathan and Arianna liked. Along with it was a few that Jonathan proudly said his Daddy liked to eat. Shaking his head and raising an eyebrow at Julian who just blushed.

"See Daddy I helped make supper just like you."  
"Yes you did my little slytherin, but where are the carrots and peas and broccoli?"  
Jonathan shivered and made a face before looking up to see the not so happy face of his Daddy. He bowed his head and said, "I don't like those things." He brightened at the thought, "Maybe Julian doesn't like them either, we wouldn't want to make him eat those nasty things. It wouldn't be very nice of me to make him eat stuff he didn't like. Right Daddy?" He smiled innocently.

"Yes I can see your point my little snake, very well I guess we should eat this so Julian won't have to eat it all or throw it away."

"Yes we should help him then." Jonathan said as he crawled up into his chair and sat on his knees. He picked up his napkin and opened it to lay across he lap. With folded hands he waited until everyone else was seated before looking up and smiling at Julian.

Harry watched as Julian could barely hold back his laughter his eyes were watering as he held his hand clamped over his mouth. Julian looked up to Harry and just shook his head before he turned around to hide his mirth shoulders shaking uncontrollably and a few gasps escaped around his hand. Once he got some composure he turned back around and walked over to Harry and held out his chair. The wizard gave Julian a fake frown and shook his head and sat down. Julian leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Oh Harry your son is so special, I'm sorry I just couldn't hold back." He buried his face into Harry's neck to hide more laughter. "He is an angel."

"You won't think that way in a few days, trust me he is very devious and if he doesn't get his way look out." Harry smiled up at his new friend.

"I look forward to it." Julian said kissing the top of Harry's head before walking back over to sit in his own chair. Stopping once to ruffle the hair on Jonathan's head.

The meal when off without the children saying a word. To happy to be getting to eat all of their favorite foods. Jonathan was almost asleep in his meal from all the fun he'd been having with Julian. Harry picked him up while Julian did the same to Arianna. Changed and ready for bed Harry tucked in his two beautiful children and kissed them both good night. He stood watch over them for around 20 minutes until he felt arms wrap around him pulling him out of the room.

"You are a wonderful father and you have wonderful children."

"They are very special to me. I never knew that I could have children when I was younger. It wasn't something that happens to muggles. I just assumed I would never have a family because I was gay. I am so lucky to have them in my life."  
"Yes you are. I only wish I could have been born a wizard too. I can't believe how accepting your kind is of homosexuality."  
"They believe in love it does not matter about age or sex. The bad wizard I told you about was trying to get rid of all non magical people we had to destroy him or he would have destroyed the world. I would never have been able to have a child if he was to rule the world."

"Well for your sake and I guess mine I'm glad he is gone. Now I think you should rest some more you still look tired." Julian said as he pulled Harry to his bedroom door. Stopping he turned the wizard around and just looked into his eyes. Holding back the feelings he wanted to show this lovely man, Julian pulled him close and hugged him rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back. Sighing he pulled back and before letting go he kissed the magical man lightly on those lips of sweet honey.

"Good night Harry I will see you in the morning." Smiling he turned and walked down the hall and out of site.

Such a nice man, Harry thought. If only Severus would have been like Julian. Shaking himself out of this fantasy world he'd allowed himself to dwell on. Harry headed off to shower and go to sleep.

"Just a minute I'll be right there." Hermione said from the couch where she had spilled her tea on herself when she heard the knock on the door. Not expecting company for at least a week, as all the Weasley's left to visit Charlie in Romania. Finally using her wand she cleaned up the mess and hurried over to the door pulling it open she gasped.

"Severus."

"May I come in?" He said in a defeated tone. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, would you like some tea?"

"I, I don't know." He shook his head trying to figure out what she had just asked.

"Come in Severus you look a mess." Hermione pulled him inside and he followed her in a daze to where she sat him down at the kitchen table and began to make new tea.


	6. Chapter 6

R&R please.

Chapter 6

"Have you seen Harry?" the older wizard asked in a sad and pleading voice.

"Yes he was here but I don't know where he is now. What happened Severus."  
"I don't really remember I was extremely drunk and very upset. Everything that has happened to us in the past few months came crashing down around me. When he didn't come home I began to worry. Then when he came back I was even more angry and upset."

"Why did you speak to him as if he were a child Severus, you must know by now that if you force Harry to do one thing he finds a way to do the exact opposite."  
"I know but I wasn't thinking. I just wanted everything back to normal. Everything I tried to do wasn't working I was so frustrated that I couldn't fix this."

"So you hit him and rape him? Is that how you fix things?"  
"I what!?" Severus stood up dropping his cup to the floor where it shattered into many pieces.

"That is what he said. Harry came here to see if there was a way out for him to take the kids and leave. I asked him and he told me you hit him and then took him by force. I saw his face Severus it isn't a lie."  
"Oh my god, I don't remember. I don't remember." He said as he fell to his knees hanging his head as he continued to repeat the same line over and over again.

"What happened to you Severus, I know you love Harry, but I can't understand why you would do this to him."  
Severus laughed it was a hard cold laugh which sent chills down Hermione's back.

"I don't know. For one thing I was drunk, and for the next I thought somewhere in my twisted mind we were having wild make up sex and it over powered me. I'm sure I thought all would be fixed come morning." He snorted and got up wiped the front of his robes clean and using his wand repaired the shattered cup that fell to the floor. Cleaning the spill along with it and replaced the wand back in his pocket. His hand brushed against the scroll that he wrote for his love. He pulled it out and held it out to his ex student.

"If you see him or talk to him can you give this to him for me. I won't bother Harry again. I only ask that I still be allowed to know my children, please have him owl me or a ministry official for times that I can see Jonathan and Arianna."

Hermione took the scroll and as soon as she had a grip on it Severus apparated out of the room.

The next morning Harry woke hearing his children giggling in the other room. He got up and went over to the door to find Julian trying to dress the children with their help.

"How do you put this on, Jonathan?"  
"You are funny Julian, that is for Ari to sleep in not to get up in." he walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer and quickly got socks pants and a pull over shirt for his sister.

"Here this is what she likes to wear when she is playing on the floor."

"You are the best Jonathan, I couldn't get this done without your help. So Arianna what say we get you dressed now that your brother got the right clothes out?"

She just giggled and held her arms up over her head waiting for him to take off the nightgown. Taking the hint he began by the time the little girl was dressed Julian was sweating and ready to take a nap.

"I didn't think this would be so hard." He said to himself as he sat down on the floor leaning his head back against the bed. He looked up when he heard a reply from the doorway. Seeing the smile on Harry's face was well worth the effort.

"That is because you let her help, which takes more time and energy than putting the clothes on. When she helps, you have to fix it any ways so you have to do it fast before she can try to help. You might need a nap before lunch if you keep this up."  
"Oh Harry you are awake, I tried to help get them ready so you would be able to sleep in." he chuckled, "I'm not very good at this stuff."  
"You did fine Julian and I thank you for the extra sleep. I only woke up from the giggling, when those to start giggling I know they are up to something and I need to investigate what it could be."

"Oh."

Harry looked over to see Jonathan was dressed in his little robes of black just like his fathers. Harry choked back a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. His son was so much like his father but also had a lot of qualities from Harry too. His son looked up after buttoning the last of the little pearl buttons on his robes to smile at his father.

"Look Daddy I'm dressed too."  
"Yes you are and my how handsome you look in your formal dress robes. Are you sure you want to wear those to play in?"  
"Yes Daddy I'm not gonna play to much so I won't get them dirty, I promise."

"All right."

Jonathan scrunched up his face a few times as if practicing his facial expression.

"What are you doing my little snake?"

"I am trying to make the same face that Papa does. I have to be scary so I can protect you and Arianna."  
"Why?"  
"Papa told me a long time ago that if he wasn't here with us, that I was to protect you and Arianna. He showed me the face to make but I can't get it right, do you know how to do it Daddy?"

A tear escaped the corner of the young wizard's eye before he turned to hide his emotions from his son. Taking a few calming breathes and putting the best scowl he could muster on his face he turned back to his son.

"That's it Daddy!" he yelled excitedly. Jonathan took out his toy wand from his sleeve and looked up at his Daddy then back to the mirror and began to frown and purse his lips in a line. Turning back fast to make his robes swirl he said in a low voice which made him all the more adorable he said. "How is this Daddy."

"Perfect my little slytherin, Salazar would be proud and so would your Papa. Come now lets help Julian up off the floor so we can get downstairs to breakfast."  
Jonathan nodded his head keeping his frown in place while he pretended to levitate Julian to a standing position.

"Win gard e um lovvie o saw." He said waving his wand as Harry helped Julian to his feet.

Harry just laughed as he helped Julian up.

"Adorable." Was all that Julian said for a few minutes as he smiled at the little boy who put his wand back up his sleeve and took hold of his sisters little hand. Helping her to walk out of the room slowly.

Severus sat in the livingroom of his and Harry's home with a large bowl of swirling silver liquid in it. Taking his wand out of his sleeve he pulled out the memory of the last night he'd spent with his husband and placed it into the bowl. He still could not remember the events of that night and needed to know if it was true. The only hope that he would find the truth was to put his memory in it and watch the events as an objective viewer. With shaking hands he placed them on the sides of the bowl and lowered his head to the contents. With a pull he was sucked into the memory to watch what had happened.

Swallowing the bile that was threatening to come up he watched as his memory self grabbed his husband and began to maul him. He could clearly hear the young mans pleas to stop but the crazed man did not hear. He forced the young wizard to the bed and as he tried to get away he backhanded him hard across the face. Severus held his stomach with one hand while the other held his mouth closed to avoid spewing forth the remnants of his last meal. He watched and listened until he saw himself take his husband by force with little or no preparation. The waving of his wand was suppose to lubricate his lover and himself but the movement was all wrong therefore the spell did not work. He could not take watching what he had done any longer and force himself out of the pensive. He fell to the floor gasping for breath as he began to hyperventilate. He could not stop the darkness from consuming him as the spots began to build behind his eyes. Severus blacked out on the floor, knocking his head against the edge of the table before hitting the floor.

Blood slowly began to pool around the head of the unconscious man.

An owl flew in from the open window in her kitchen to land on the back of the chair. Hermione looked up from her tea and smiled, gave it a piece of toast and took the note that was attached to its leg. The owl sat there waiting eating the toast. "Does that mean I am to send a reply?" It hooted and went back to its food.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have found a place to stay in Muggle London. I am staying with a man named Julian. I met him the last time I came here and he offered me a place to stay then. When I showed up with the kids he was happy to keep his promise. He is wonderful with the kids and very kind to me. I could not live here without him knowing that I was a wizard so I told him everything he needed to know. He is very accepting of it all, and adores the children._

_It was funny that I met him he owns Grindings Drill company where Vernon works, he said that Vernon was not a very good employee. Maybe I should get him to fire the whale what do you think?_

_I hope things are good there, I don't know when or if I will be back. I know I have to give visitation to Severus but I don't know if I'm ready to see him just yet. Take care of him for me Herm. I don't know what this will do to him but I can imagine. I still love him but I can't live with him right now. Can you just check in on him once in a while for me? Thanks._

_The owl is new I went out today while the kids and Julian were at the park. I picked it up because it is small and would not be noticed as much as Hedwig would be. I am sending her to stay with you or if you don't want her sent her to Hogwarts._

_The little owls name is Freeze, he flies around like Pig did but soon as you touch him he freezes its an appropriate name don't you think? _

_I had the ministry send all my mail to you about the separation and divorce proceedings send them to me when you get them. Please look them over for me in case there is stuff I should know about. I don't want to be left in the dark ever again. Not when in comes to my children. _

_Love you Hermione you have always been there for me. Tell Ron I said hi and what is going on when he gets back from training camp._

_Love Harry. _

Hermione quickly penned a note back to Harry along with the scroll from Severus. Tying it to the little owl's leg he hooted and took flight.

Thinking about what Harry had said she got dressed and flooed over to the house to check up on Severus. What she found there made her heart almost stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Review please it helps to know if you are liking this story or not.

Chapter 7

"Severus!" she yelled running to the spot where he was laying. Seeing the blood she quickly checked for a pulse finding a slight one she ran back over to the floo and called for Madame Pomfrey.

"It's Severus I don't know what happened I just got here, there is blood all over the floor I think he hit his head. His pulse is slow and he doesn't look good."

"Stand back I'm coming through." The older mediwitch said.

"Oh my Severus what have you done to yourself this time." Poppy levitated him up to the couch and began running scans. She looked into her bag to find she needed more potions and remembering who's house she was in spoke fast and stern.

"Ms. Granger please go to Severus' lab and find these potions for me. I'm sure he has them because he still brews them for the school." She waved her wand and a list of potions appeared on a small piece of parchment. Hermione nodded and ran off to find the vials.

When she returned she saw the panic in the medi-witches face that she had never seen before.

"I can't get his heart to start!"

Hermione's mind quickly took over and began CPR as her parents had taught her when she was young. She was thinking all the while she performed the motions. One two three four five, breathe. Checking his pulse every once in a while. Suddenly it hit her that he needed to be shocked. Standing up she drew her wand and hit Severus in the chest with a spell that she hoped would shock his heart back to life. She placed her head on his heart listening to find nothing. Again she did this over and over until finally after the sixth time his heart began to beat. Slow and erratic but it was there.

"Madame Pomfrey it worked but its not back to normal yet."

Poppy quickly did a scan and began to administer several potions to the needy man. Scanning again made her sigh with relief she looked up into the worried eyes of the witch that had saved Severus she said.

"thank you Hermione, there are just some things that magic can't fix I am grateful that it was you who found him. What was that, that you did?"

"CPR but it wasn't working so I shocked his heart. Muggles do this to revive you from heart attacks. I was only hoping it would work for Severus."

"Well it did, and now he is stable for the time being. Lets get him up to bed and make sure he sleeps for a while. Then you can tell me all about this form of medicine of yours. I might be able to use it in the future."

Hermione nodded and they levitated the man up to his bedroom. Hermione went to get his night clothes a wash cloth and a bowl of water, while Poppy undressed him. She cleaned his wound with the cloth and water Hermione brought from the bathroom and quickly spelled it closed before it could begin to bleed again.

Hermione gave the clothes to Poppy and went down to make tea. She stopped in the livingroom to clean up the blood that was on the floor. Wondering what had caused Severus to hit his head. Looking at the table she noticed that there was a pensive on it. Curious as a cat she wanted to find out what happened. Placing her nose to the silver liquid she was pulled into the memory. Horror grew on her face as she watched in the background of the rape of her friend. Being one to survey all of the events she watched Severus' face and could see why the man had not known. His eyes were glassed over whether it be from the alcohol he said he consumed or the love that he felt for his husband. He really and truly did not know what he was doing to Harry. Sighing she pulled back out of the bowl and sat there for a minute. Looking up she noticed a cabinet that was completely empty and went over to see why. Inside the smell of alcohol was dominant, she figured that Severus had removed all the alcohol after he found out what he had done. She felt so sorry for what had happened to Harry and Severus and only hoped that things would work out for the best between the two wizards. Looking back to the table she went over and picked up the bowl. Carried it over and placed it in the empty cabinet casting a few strong locking spells over it to make sure no one else could get their hands on that memory, until it could be put back in it's owners head. Sighing she headed off to make tea and something to eat for herself and Poppy. When she returned she found that Severus was now sleeping comfortably in his bed. He had a look on his face that was so sad it almost made her cry.

Poppy greeted her with a smile and went over to sit with the young witch in the chairs by the fire. They sat in silence for a long time sipping their tea until Poppy asked.

"Where is Harry?"

"He left with the children. I'm sorry I can't tell you the circumstances around it as it is not my place to tell."  
"Very well I understand that quite well actually. Are you going to tell Harry about this?"  
"Yes when he owls me I will."  
"All right then how about you explain to me that muggle way of making the heart start again."  
Hermione smiled lightly knowing full well the medi-witch would listen to her completely without feeling that she was babbling on about nonessential things. They sat for many hours chatting and occasionally would get up to check on Severus when they heard him moan in his sleep. They could not leave Severus alone so they both took turns watching him as he slept. Hermione took the night watch and Poppy would take over in the morning. She went down the hall to one of the guest rooms and took up residence. Hermione sat beside the bed with a book in her hand and began to read well into the night. Using her wand point as a light so she wouldn't have to keep a light on that might disturb the sleeping wizard.

Freeze flew in through the open window to land on the shoulder of the wizard. It froze in its spot and held out his leg. Harry laughed at the little birds antics as he took the letter and scroll from the tiny leg. He walked over to the dresser to get an owl treat for the little bird before it flew around happily then settled on its perch in the corner of the room. Harry opened the letter that was in Hermione's hand writing.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry that this is how things have to be. I am glad that you have found a good place to stay, this Julian sounds like he is very nice. Be careful though you know feelings tend to make you do things you don't really want. I will go check up on Severus for you. He came over and said that he does not remember what happened and fell apart when I told him. He gave me this scroll to give to you and he said he will not bother you. He only wishes to still be allowed to know his children. I hope you can come back soon but if it is not meant to be then I will understand. I get a week off of University next month if you are still at this Julian's house I might stop by to visit. If that is all right with you. I miss you my friend but I understand why you had to go. I know Severus loves you and you love him. Its just that sometimes we don't always get what we want. _

_The little owl is sweet, sure I will keep Hedwig with me, she would be happier here than at school. _

_I haven't receive any mail for you yet but when I do I will be sure to look over all the paperwork before sending it your way. I know you would rather know what was coming before it was thrown at you. Keep safe Harry and write often. _

_Love Hermione._

Harry looked at the scroll for a few minutes and decided to not read it just yet. His emotions were too jumbled to be able to read whatever Severus would have to say. Especially if this was before he was told what really happened. Picking it up he ran his finger lightly over the wax seal that bore the Snape family crest. There was only one ring like that and it was always on the right pinkie finger of his husband. He walked over to the dresser and placed the scroll in the top drawer under his clothes. He would look at it soon but not right now. Not while he was still hurting from all that had happened in the last few days. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a servant asking him if he was to attend dinner.

"Thank you I will be right down." He said as he closed the dresser drawer.

Late that night Severus woke to find himself in his and Harry's bed . His heart clenched tight and he tried to get away from the room, the room where it all happened. He was forced back down into the bed by hands as a soft gentle voice spoke to him.

"You must lie still Severus, you are too weak to move just yet."  
"Get me out of here, I can't stay in this room. Please." he begged.

"All right I will levitate you to another room but you must not try to get up." He nodded not realizing who was talking to him yet.

The voice left the room and it felt like hours before it returned. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest so much that he didn't think he could survive the pain it was producing any longer. Finally she came back in and levitated his prone body down the hall to one of the guest rooms where she had prepared the bed to accommodate the frail wizard.

"Thank you." He whispered and fell back asleep.

Poppy came in at 4 am to take over for Hermione and was shocked to find the room empty. She began to check all the rooms finally she found where they were. She placed her hand on the young witches shoulder and it startled her awake. She frantically looked around and then to the bed to make sure that Severus was still ok.

"Why did you change rooms?"  
"He woke up and tried to get out of bed, it was the only thing I could do. He said he couldn't sleep in their room. I was worried he'd have a relapse so I told him I would move him. Once he was in here he calmed down and went back to sleep."

"Poor Severus he has had such a hard life and to loose the one person he loved more than life must be taking its toll on him. Come now go get some sleep I will call you later on."  
"All right, I'll just be in the next room if you need me for anything."  
Hermione closed her eyes and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been a hard night with a lot of emotions that she was not used to dealing with. All that on top of the worry she now held for her ex potion professor.

Severus woke the next morning to find himself in one of the guest rooms. He looked around to find Madame Pomfrey asleep in the wing back chair over by the fireplace. His mind drifted back to why she would be here only to relive the memory of his raping his husband. The pictures would not leave his sight even when he clenched his eyes tight against the visions. Flashes of laughter began to enter the torment. His father telling him he would never be loved by anyone and that he would be a lonely old man and die without anyone having ever loved him. The face of his former master mocking him telling him he was useless at anything other than potions brewing and that he should be grateful that he had not yet kills the sorry excuse for a wizard along time ago.

Severus tried to get up from the bed only to fall to the floor weak and weeping. His mind running through all those terrible thoughts as his heart began to pump hard in his chest. He curled his arms and hands into his chest trying to hold back the pain that was constricting his breathing. He felt it as he moaned out Harry's name one last time. His heart stopped and he didn't think he even wanted it to start again.

Poppy woke to hear the moan when she looked over to the bed she saw that it was empty. Rushing over to the side of the bed to find Severus curled in on himself in pain before he voiced his husbands name one last time exhaling his last breath as he did.

In a large bathroom in Muggle London Harry Potter stood drying himself off from his morning shower. He was stopped dead in his tracks when a sudden sharp pain went right through his left temple. He dropped to his knees clutching his head until the pain subsided. At least he thought it had subsided, it didn't the pain traveled down through his body to his heart where it felt like the pumping organ was trying to rip free of his small form. He placed his hand over his heart and a feeling of loss overwhelmed him as he uttered one word before passing out. "Severus?"

This is tazthedevilman, hope you all review this little story we have thought up for you, I even have a sequel planned that goes beyond what Sethany has given me to write. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

R&R sorry for the late post. There are more chapters to follow it is not over yet.

Chapter 8

Poppy cast sonorus on her vocal chords and yelled for Hermione to come quickly. She then removed the spell and went back to scanning Severus. Again his heart was beating erratically once every ten seconds this was not good and she did not trust herself to do the technique Hermione had explained in detail. Poppy looked up when the young witch burst through the door wand in hand hair a mess and still in her rumpled clothes.

"What happened?"

"I dozed off and I woke to hear him moaning I found him here curled up in a ball. Help me get him back on the bed his heart is not beating right again." The mediwitch said as she grabbed one side of the frail man. Once placed on the bed again Severus' heart beat stopped.

"Damn! It stopped again, quickly Hermione do that shock thing again." Poppy yelled as she scanned his body for any sign of life. Hermione placed her wand point to the man's bare chest and said the spell to shock the heart to beat again. Needless to say he was being stubborn, as it took 5 more tries to get the heart to beat regularly. Sighing she moved back out of the way allowing Poppy to administer the vials of potions he needed to keep his heart beating regular.

"Why did this happen again?" the young witch asked as she flopped down into the nearest chair.  
"I'm not sure Hermione, but I can guess that he was trying to get to Harry or he has just given up the will to live."  
"He can't! He has to stay alive for the children. I know things are not working right between Harry and him, but it will work out I know it will. Severus just can't give up."  
"Well then I suggest you keep a good eye on him, maybe you can do more help for him. He is a stubborn man and has never listened to a word of advise from me. I hope you have better luck in making him see that his health is important."  
"Thank you Poppy, I believe I will stay here for a week or two just to make sure his heart is better and he doesn't give up."  
"When he wakes up it will take the both of us to keep him calm and in that bed. I hope you can handle being verbally abused." Poppy snickered.

"I had him as a teacher of potions for 7 years, and I am a Gryffindor. I have managed to stand up to his verbose words that long; I should be able to get through this. Along with the fact that he did marry my best friend." Hermione shook her head as she looked down at the sleeping man. Yes he would give them his slytherin best fight but the Gryffindor courage would keep her by his side until he was well again.

Over the next few day's, Severus' condition improved, though he was still in a deep healing sleep. When he woke up that would be the test, to see if he had the will to go on or not. Knowing this would be hard work; Hermione devised a plan of attack that she hoped would get through to the man. Hoping that he would live for his children's sake, if not for himself and the chance that he and Harry could someday return to being a family.

The daily news brought a second owl, little Freeze. She smiled and fed the bird a bit of her toast that she was eating in the kitchen. Removing the letter from Harry she began to read.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have received all the paperwork that you sent me, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I am still trying to come to terms with the way things ended with Severus but I could let things go on the way they were heading. The place I am staying is wonderful, the kids are enjoying themselves and Julian adores them. He has expressed to me that he would take the place of Severus in my heart if only I would say yes. He is very sweet to me, I couldn't ask for more than what he has offered me. I am just not sure I can be what he wants or needs. Maybe in time we might become more but for now I only see this wonderful man as a friend. Does that make me a bad person? I hope not. _

_The other day I passed out in the bathroom, Julian found me clutching at my chest, he said I kept mumbling Severus and didn't know what was wrong with me. I guess it was just after shocks from what happened because I am fine, so nothing to worry about ok. I just thought I'd tell you that it was strange, felt like my heart was being ripped out. _

_How is Severus? Did you get a chance to visit with him to make sure he is ok? I don't know how to feel about all this, sometimes I just want to run right back to him and pretend none of this ever happened. Enough of this talk, well I hear a few strange noises down stairs so I better go see if Jonathan and Julian are up to something. _

_Thanks for all your support, Love Harry._

Hermione sighed as she put the letter down on the table. "How am I going to tell Harry what happened? And what was that all about him passing out and clutching his chest in pain. Is there more to this bond than either of them know?" She looked at the little bird and continued. "Stay right there Freeze, I will be back with a note to sent back to Harry."

The little owl hooted then returned to eating his treat.

Sitting in the study she penned a letter back to her friend hoping to give him as much information as he would need to lay his mind to rest. Reassuring him that Severus was fine now and not to worry for she planned on staying with him for a few weeks to make sure he got back on his feet again. Sealing the note she walked back out and gave it to the little owl who quickly took flight again. Waving her wand she cleaned the kitchen and made a pot of tea and a bowl of broth hoping that Severus might wake soon. Placing a heating charm on the items along with a few crackers she put them all on a tray and levitated it up behind her to Severus' new room. Opening the door she was surprised to see that he was indeed awake but lay there with his eyes unfocused on the ceiling.

"Severus, how do you feel?"

He did not answer as he continued to stare blankly into space.

"Severus, I know this is hard for you but you need your strength."  
"For what." He choked out not moving his gaze, the only thing different was that his eyes began to cloud over with unshed tears.

Noticing this she quickly turned to set up the tray for him. When it was ready she levitated the sickly man up and added a few pillows behind him so that he could drink the broth.

"Here is some broth for you, its been a few days since you've had anything worth while in your stomach. I brought a few crackers too in case you feel up to something a bit more solid."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are and if I have to force this down your throat don't think I won't." Hermione said as she folded her arms over her chest. This brought the wizards eyes towards hers.

"Why?"

"Why what, Severus?"

"Why bother, I should be dead I don't deserve to live after what I have done." He said as he turned away again, only to be stopped by a hand that made him face the witch again.

"You didn't know what you were doing, I saw what happened. I know you would never intentionally hurt Harry. I'm not sure what or why it happened that way but you must get past this."

"How would you know if I didn't mean it."

"I found you the day you hit your head, Severus. I went back down to clean up the room and found your pensive. I viewed it as a objective person, I'm sorry for invading your privacy but I needed to understand what happened to make you so upset that you would pass out and hit your head on the table."

"You saw?" this only made him choke back a sob as he tried to dislodge the hand holding his chin so he could look away in shame. "Then you know what I did, it is unforgivable."

"Yes it is and we will find out why it happened so it never happens again. First off you will get well then we can work out why it happened."  
"I have nothing to live for now. Harry is gone."  
"What about your children? Do they not count as someone to live for? Severus Snape do you want your children to grow up thinking you did not love them enough to live for them?"

"That's not what I meant!" he lashed out, hurt by the words and knowing damn well that she was right.

"Good, so all you need to do is get better so you can see your children when you can. I'm sure you don't want them to see you looking like the crypt keeper."

Severus shook his head and sighed in defeat before saying in a low voice. "That was a very slytherin thing to do, by bring up my children."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" she said as her wand moved the tray over to his lap. She stood up and tucked a napkin into his shirt before finishing. "Well you see, the sorting hat knew that a certain young man was going to refuse his original house choice. It therefore asked me if I would be willing to be placed in the house of the lion. I asked it why and it said. 'You will need to help a few of the young lions. They will meet great peril without your knowledge and cunning. Your destined house is Slytherin with the next being Ravenclaw. I see that you will be needed to keep the lions in the den and out of harms way.' It also told me that being a muggleborn I would have to use all of my cunning to live in the snake pit and would not have time to learn as much as I wanted to. So I thought about if for a few brief moments and then agreed to the arrangement."

"You were suppose to be a slytherin?" Severus was intrigued now and unknowingly began to sip on the broth as he listened with rapt attention.

"Yes, can you imagine how Malfoy would have taken that." She laughed and sipped at her cup of tea. "How would he have dealt with a muggleborn in the great house of Salazar."

"Indeed that would have been a trying time had you been sorted there." Severus said as he picked up a cracker and began to nibble on it.

"So my dear, should have been head of house. It is now time to get cunning, you will heal and help me in my search for answers and not give up before you even begin to fight. I know you love Harry more than life itself. We need to find out what really happened that night and I plan to investigate all of the angles."  
"Investigate?"

"Yes, oh sorry muggle thing. There are a few television shows about crime. One of them is investigating how the crime was committed following through with all the evidence that can be discovered."

Severus' eyebrows perked up, "What do you mean, do you think that this was some sort of magic that cause me to do what I did?"  
"I think so, do you ever recall a time when you got so drunk that you could not remember what you did?"

"No I've never had trouble before." The wizard tried to think of a time when his memories of a drunken night were not clear the next day. Finding not one incident he looked back to see the brilliant witch smirking.

"There you have it, something or someone is responsible for this. I don't know what their reasoning is but I can guarantee that if it had Harry Potter and a Ex death eater involved then it must be a plot to separate you both."

Hermione got up from her chair and retrieved a few vials from the stand and held them out for Severus. "Here take these and get some sleep, we have a lot of things to go over tomorrow and I want you to get a good nights rest."

Severus sniffed the vials before looking at the witch and nodding. Downing the vials he was almost asleep when she removed the pillows and the tray. Hermione covered him up and kissed his forehead and whispered. "Good night Severus, we will find out why this happened, then maybe we can fix all this mess."

Levitating the tray out with her she stopped only once to douse the candles leaving the room in darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Julian sat sipping his tea in the green house, staring out into the bright sunlight as he remembered what had happened only a few days ago.

* * *

Hearing a scream from the room down the hall, Julian quickly put on his dressing gown and ran to see what was the matter. Opening the door to Harry's room he found Jonathan standing over his Daddy screaming that he was dead. Running to the wizard's side he checked for a pulse and found it beating rapidly but strong. Harry was clutching at his heart as if he were in pain. Julian picked him up and carried him over to lie on the bed, checking his head to see if he hit it. Glad that he was not bleeding and no bumps could be found he turned to reassure the little distraught boy.

"Its ok Jonathan, Daddy just fell asleep. He is ok no need to worry see feel this. He reached out and placed the little boy's hand on his father's heart. "See its beating fine. Now can you go watch your sister for a while until Daddy wakes up?"

"Ok," Jonathan said through his tears. "Are you sure my Daddy is ok?" 

"Yes he is just sleeping, now you run along and keep Arianna out of trouble for me for a while. I will sit with your Daddy until he wakes up ok?"

"Ok." Jonathan said as he kissed his Daddy's cheek before running to the other room to entertain his sister.

Julian could feel his own heart racing a mile a minute as he stared down at the unconscious man. He didn't know if he could call a muggle doctor and he had no idea as to how to get in touch with a wizard doctor. He tried to remember the name of the lady Harry told him about. Poppy something or other but his frantic worry for the young wizard would not let his mind work at all. Instead he sat there stroking the soft black hair of his beautiful friend, hoping for all it's worth that he would wake up all right and soon. His wish was granted not more than twenty minutes later.

"Harry?"

"Oh I feel like someone just ripped out my heart." The young wizard moaned out.

"Oh my god Harry, are you all right, how do I call a wizard doctor?"

"I'm fine Julian, I don't know what that was all about but I'm fine now. My chest is a bit sore but other than that I'm fine." He said as he tried to sit up.

Julian just pulled the young man up and into his arms making sure for himself that he was ok. Kissing his head repeatedly saying, "Harry you scared the crap out of me. I need you to tell me a way to get your kind of doctor's here. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. What about the children, Jonathan was the one to find you. He thought you were dead, so did I until I felt your pulse."

"I'm sorry Julian, I will make a list of contacts for you that way you will know who to call in case of an emergency. I better go see how Jonathan is doing."

Julian finally let go of the young man, stopping to look into the green depths to make sure that he was not hiding anything from him. Seeing that Harry looked normal again he let him go, reluctantly albeit. "Yes I asked Jonathan to keep Arianna amused while you slept. I told him you just fell asleep at the wrong time." 

"Thank you." Harry smiled and squeezed the hand on his shoulder before getting up to find his son and daughter.

* * *

The memory of that day still made the muggle man's heartbeat fast. He could not lose Harry like this, and was happy to have the knowledge now as to how to get a mediwitch there fast; should anything like that happen again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by laughing. Harry was now heading into the garden room with both children dangling over his shoulders. They were both screeching with delight, as he deposited one child on the chair and continued to zoom the other about over his head. Harry was such a wonderful man and father, Julian could only wish that he would stay with him forever. He smiled at this and continued to watch as the wizard put the other child down only to pick up and do the same again to the boy.

Finally they were all tired out enough to sit and enjoy a light breakfast together.

Two owls swooped down into the garden one was Freeze the other was a plain brown owl. Harry gave them a slice of bacon each as he removed the letters. Opening the one from the brown owl his face fell then blanked to an unemotional mask. Folding it back up he then picked up Hermione's letter hoping that it would cheer him up.

_Dear Harry _

_I'm glad you and the kids are doing ok, this Julian fellow sounds like a really nice person. I'm glad you have someone like him to take care of you. As you requested I went to visit Severus, I found him in the livingroom where he had been looking through a pensive. In the pensive was the night he attacked you. I'm afraid that Severus does not remember what really happened that night. His conscious mind has blocked it out some how, in his attempt to find out the truth he placed the memory in there to view it. When I found Severus he was unconscious and bleeding from a large gash to the side of his temple. Don't worry Harry he is fine now, I called Madame Pomfrey and she fixed him up, there were a few complications though. His heart was beating erratically and then it stopped all together. I used muggle means to get it working again and it happened again the day you say you passed out. I don't know what that means, maybe there is a connection still between you both from the bond. I will do a bit of research and see what I can find out about it. Now you don't have to worry about Severus, I plan to stay here for a few weeks to make sure the stubborn man is fine again. When he can be his normal sarcastic self then I will know he is fine._

_Keep in touch Harry, send Freeze anytime but send him to your old house, I'm saying in the guestroom there. _

_Your loving friend, Hermione._

After reading the letter his worry and emotions stirred, he was torn between running back to see for himself and the fear of seeing the man again. He got up from the table, leaving the letters where they lay. He felt Julian's hand touch his forearm, he looked down and said. "I need a bit of time alone, could you watch the children for me?" Julian nodded; Harry gave him a small grateful smile before walking out of the house to sit in the sun by the lake.

Julian watched as the saddened man walked out side and without thinking he picked up the two letters and read them over. One was his divorce the other was a letter from Harry's friend telling him about what had happened to his now ex-husband. Laying the letters back where he found them, he turned to smile at the small children. Deciding that they needed some fresh air and fun he left a note for Harry telling him that he was taking the children to the park and for some ice-cream.

Harry came back in an hour later to find Julian and the children were no where to be found. He asked the servant who gave him the note telling him where they would be. Harry mentally thanked Julian and headed upstairs to his room, still lost in thoughts of what he was going to do now that he was no longer married to Severus Snape. The weight in his chest grew again as he thought of many times they were happy. Suddenly remembering the letter that Severus had sent with Hermione he went over to his dresser and retrieved it. Sitting on the bed he removed the seal and began to read.

_My Only Love,_

_I am sorry, that is all I can think of to say right now. I've been told what happened and compared to what I remember the two do not mix. I don't know why I hurt you and I die each day thinking about it. You did the right thing in leaving me, I'm sorry again for making you have to make this choice, but it was for the best. _

_Besides my mother who died when I was eight years old you are the only other person I ever let into my heart. I cannot believe what I did to you, Merlin Harry I can't say I'm sorry enough. I know you won't except it but I offer it any ways. _

_The only plea I will make to you is that you do not let my children grow up without knowing me. I love them as much as I love you. _

_I have read the ministry orders and have accepted them, I will not bother you in the future, I only hope that we can work out some sort of arrangement for me to visit my children. I will accept any thing you wish. _

_I am so sorry Harry; I do love you and always will. You are the completion to my heart and it will suffer greatly now that you are gone._

_Take care of yourself, live the life you were meant to live. _

_Forever Sorry, Severus._

Harry sat for a while thinking about what Severus had written, finding no answers he went to his desk to write his reply to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione_

_I thank you for telling me what happened to Severus; are you sure he is ok?_

_I know you will take care of him for me, I wish I could go to him but I can't. Not yet at least. I received an owl along with your post; it was our divorce papers. It's over now and I am not sure how to feel about it all. I am to allow Severus to see the children in two weeks. The Auror and I will be there at all times; they set up a meeting for us at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom set up a room in the back for the children to play and visit with Severus. Please owl me anytime if something should happen to Severus, I know I am suppose to forget about him and go on with my life but I don't think I ever will. I will try though for the children's sake._

_Take care of yourself Hermione, Love Harry._

That night Harry cried in his bed until he heard a knock on his door. Getting up wiping the tears away he answered it to find his friend Julian there.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes just a bit of news I wasn't expecting."

"I am sorry Harry but I read them. You left the letters on the table and I was curious to know why they upset you so much, will you forgive me?" 

"Yes, it's all right Julian, I will be fine."

"Harry, let me stay with you tonight. Just to hold you and give you a bit of comfort I promise nothing more. You shouldn't be along tonight." 

Harry stared at the gentle man for many minutes recalling what he had told Hermione about going on with his life. He could start now by letting Julian in to his heart, or he could try at least. Nodding he moved away from the front of the door to let Julian come in. Julian smiled and took hold of Harry's hand while he closed the door behind him.

As promised Julian did not try anything only lay down on the bed and pulled the upset wizard to his body for the much-needed comfort. Harry fell asleep after his sobbing subsided to the feel of Julian rubbing circles across his back.

Julian smiled as he heard the light snore come from the man sleeping next to him. Kissing his forehead he said, "I love you Harry, I hope this is a start to our relationship. I can give you so much love if only you will let me. Good night my emerald dream."

The two weeks that led up to the required visit with Severus made Harry a walking basket case. Julian stayed with his young wizard each night giving him support and comfort. Making sure Harry knew that he would be there for him no matter what. The most amount of intimacy they shared was when Julian would kiss Harry good night and pull him close to his warm body. He knew what troubled Harry and did not wish to add anything more to the mix. During the days he would hold Harry's hand, kiss his head or just hug him letting his friend know that he was there, always there and would forever be there if allowed.

Trying to get the young wizard to smile for him he thought up things to do. He took the 3 on a camping trip where he taught them the art of roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Singing campfire songs and swimming. He could not believe that Harry had never experienced these type of things growing up as a muggle, and was sorely tempted to fire his Uncle on the spot just to make things right. He told this to Harry who just laughed it off and said, he was getting to experience it now and found it much more enjoyable with his family instead, along with Julian as their guide. This only swayed the muggle mans heart more toward his wizard love. The kindness that the young man could show to his own neglectful relatives showed the strength of heart and character of the green-eyed wizard. He was truly a remarkable man.

Read and Review!


	10. 10

Chapter 10

"Severus, I want you to put the memory of you the night you got drunk. Not the part that I've already seen but before that." Hermione told her ex professor.

"Why, what do you hope to fine.""The reason."Severus sat on the chair and using his wand pulled out the memory of the time when Harry was not there and he sat drinking.

"All right lets go." Hermione said

"I don't think I want to view any more of these memories."

"You have to do this. For one reason is that now you will be able to look around for clues. Two heads are better than one and solving mysteries, I will be able to see some things that you won't notice and you will be able to pick up on things that seem strange or out of place to you. Don't pay attention to the person in the pensive as much as the surroundings and the events that took place. Are you ready?"

"I hope you know what you are doing, because I still feel that this was all just my fault from being drunk."

"I won't accept that not until I see for myself that there were no outside influences. I know you love Harry and for you to do what you did even drunk was not a normal thing for you to do." Pulling up as much courage as he could Severus and Hermione entered the pensive.

A beautiful bottle with amber liquid that resembled fire whiskey sat off to the side untouched. When Hermione noticed it she asked Severus to come close. On the label it read, To Harry and Severus Snape, Congratulations on this glorious day. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"I don't recall seeing that bottle before."

"Ok lets just watch the rest of this to see what happens.

In each of the scenes the Severus in the view was calm and sad. He sat staring at the fire for what seemed like hours on end. Finally something happened, the pensive wizard looked down at his empty glass and got up to refill it. Not paying attention to which bottle he opened. It was the one from Minister Fudge; he filled his glass and sat back down to continue to stare at the fire. As he took the first sip he blanched at the taste speaking to himself saying. "Almonds?" shaking his head he drank down the glass and went to get another.

Soon after that they both noticed the man in the pensive was becoming agitated and moody. Instead of getting up to fill his glass he summoned the bottle and drank right from it. When he was half done the bottle he was rapidly pacing the floor cursing his husband and planning his revenge. Hermione looked over to the real Severus and could see his color draining out of his skin, she reached over and held his hand for support.

"I can't believe that this is what I was thinking of doing to Harry." He choked out.

"Neither can I, I have a feeling that it has something to do with that bottle of whiskey. Do you have any of it left, so we can analyze it?"

"I banished all the alcohol from the house, but I am sure I can summon it back."

"Good, lets go I don't think we need to see anymore tonight." Hermione tugged at the hand and pulled them both out of the pensive.

Severus quickly let go and ran from the room holding his hand over his mouth. He returned half an hour later with an almost green tinge to his pale skin.

"Are you all right Severus?"

"No, but I will be."

"Good come I brought you medicines down for you and made some tea to calm your nerves."

"Thank you Hermione." He sat down and looked at the young witch wondering, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" she acted as if she didn't know what he meant and continued to stir the sugar into her tea.

"Helping me solve this, whatever it is that I did."

"By the looks of things Severus, you had no control over what actually happened. When we find out the reason and get to the bottom of things maybe it will give you a small fraction of peace of mind that you are not to blame. I am only helping out a friend, you are one now even if you don't believe it you are."

"Thank you."

After they drank the tea and Severus had taken his heart medicines, the young witch spoke up. "All right now can you summon the bottles back, we need to get started on analyzing the liquid."

Severus nodded and thought of the bottles, using his wand he called them all back to the room where they settled on the table before them. Hermione reached over to pick the one up that she recalled was from Fudge and handed it to Severus.

"Smell that see if it has any strange smells, you mentioned when you first drank it, that it tasted like almonds."

He held the bottle to his nose and sniffed, what he found shocked him. "Leach root, fennel, fairy dust, sneeze wart, scurvy grass, lovage, those three cause confusion, he sniffed again, hellebore? If added with the leach root will cause the opposite effect, the hellebore causes peace if leach root is added to this mix then it makes the consumer irate and uncontrollable. The sneeze wart, scurvy grass and lovage added to this also counters the effect, the drinker would not be able to recall one thing that had happened unless like we did by viewing it in a pensive."

"Why was the almond added then, does that do anything?"

"No it was meant to cover up the smells of the other ingredients, which it did effectively as I was already drunk and not thinking clearly. Why would someone do this to me?""I believe that is a simple answer, Fudge. He has always hated you and Harry, if either of you drank this at the same time I'm sure it would have been worse. I think he was hoping you'd both kill each other and he'd be rid of his two thorns once and for all."

Severus stared at the bottle for a long time until Hermione spoke up, "Do you know what this potion is called?"

"No I have never heard of something like this."

"Can you recreate it?"

"I'm sure I can, if I analyze all the ingredients list them as properties and add them accordingly yes. I'm sure of it."

Good well you should get started on that and if you can possibly make a counter potion for it. If you can get the proof then we can get Fudge for good."

It would take over a month to reconstruct the potion and another two weeks to brew the counter potion after that. Hermione and Severus worked together listing all the things that would happen should these ingredients be mixed. The end result was a thesis worthy enough for any potions journal.

From the opposite side of the breakfast table one morning Hermione broached the subject of Harry and the kids.

"Severus, I was wondering how you feel about the visit that is scheduled in 3 days."

"To be honest, I am completely afraid to go. I have never been as fearful as I am to see my children and my now ex-husband as I was facing the dark lord."

"You will be fine, just don't pressure Harry into talking with you or attempt to be alone with him."

"I don't even want to be in the same room with him, not after want I have done."

"I know Harry still loves you Severus, once we have proof that this was not your fault he will see. He is very stubborn and until we can give him the evidence he will not accept it. In his mind you betrayed him and until he can see that you didn't things will be rough going. I hope you can handle it for as long at it takes. Severus don't give up, you two belong together I know it."

"How do you know this?"

"Lets just say I've been doing a bit of research on the side, until I have all the facts I won't tell either of you. Trust me I know you two will get back together. It will just take time and a lot of healing on both parts."

Severus stood up and walked around the table, taking the young witches hand he pulled her up to stand in front of him. She did not know what he was about to do and it shocked her a bit to feel his warm arms wrap around her. "Thank you, for everything."

The shocked witch could only utter a small reply. "Your welcome."

He let go and said on his way out. "I am going back to work on the potions, thank you for talking to me. You are an amazing woman Hermione Granger."

Severus waited for Harry to bring the children to the Leaky Cauldron. He stood stiff by the window as the Auror stood at his side. A long black car pulled up out front and the driver got out to open the door. This was his first scheduled visit with his children and he was very nervous. He tried to calm himself as he thought back on what Hermione had told him to do.

His breath hitched as he saw Harry emerge from the car looking as beautiful as he remembered him to be on their honeymoon. Yes they did have a honeymoon and the memory of the sight of his beloved glowing in the soft light of the candles only made him fall in love with his bonded that much more.

Severus shook himself out of those thoughts and returned his gaze to the window to see a man standing beside his love. The man gently caressed his ex-husbands cheek with the back of his hand as he smiled lovingly at him. Severus could feel his stomach begin to churn he wanted to run to hide from the sight that was before him. He knew now that he had lost what he so desperately wanted to get back. Harry had found someone who could be what he never was to him. Loving.

Outside Harry took Arianna by the hand and helped her from the car. Then Julian came out followed closely by Jonathan. Julian looked around at the tattered buildings and the desolate street wondering where this restaurant was, for he could not see it.

"Harry where is this place you are suppose to meet at?"

"It is hidden by magical spells and charms to avoid the muggles from seeing it. It is here only a person with magic can see past the protection spells."

"If you say so Harry," Julian squinted a few times trying to see what Harry could see. Jonathan tugged on his sleeve and said.

"Its right there Julian, can't you see it. It's the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm afraid I can't see it Jonathan I guess its because I'm a muggle."

Jonathan didn't want to take that as an answer so he grabbed hold of Julian's hand and began to drag him closer to what appeared to be a wall. Shocked that the child was about to smash him into the wall or something he closed his eyes tight. Julian felt tingles go through him then suddenly they stopped moving. Opening his eyes cautiously he was amazed to see a new building where there was none before. He could hear Harry chuckling from behind him.

"I think Jonathan decided you should see the restaurant and pulled you past the wards with his magical signature. Muggles normally can't get this far as the spells make you believe you have an important errand to run and quickly leave the area. As you pass back out it wipes you memory of the place."

"Wow, this is just, I know I believe you Harry, but this is amazing. So this place has been here for what a hundred or so years?"

"I think it says on the sign, yes longer than that." Harry said as he looked at the established date then back to Julian.

Julian looked back at his new wizard friend noticing he was a bit frightened by having to see his ex-husband. Yes the divorce had gone through only a few weeks ago and he could see how much this was affecting the younger man. He lightly brushed his hand over the side of Harry's face and said.

"Are you sure you will be all right with this meeting Harry, you look rather pale?"

Harry smiled back at the caress and the worry from his friend. "I will be fine there will always be an Auror with us at all times."

"Auror?"

"Our equivalent of a policeman."

"Oh ok well I guess I better let you go then. I will be back to pick you up in 3 hours ok?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jonathan yelled. "I see Papa in the window." He grinned and began to wave frantically to his Papa.

Harry and Julian looked up to see a sad smile form on the man's face as he aimed it towards his son.

Julian could see how Harry could love this man or wizard. He was very good looking and radiated power and charisma. He stood tall and proud even though Julian could see the sadness in those haunted eyes. The tall dark hared wizard, looked every bit to be royalty of some sort. Julian knew that if this man could show Harry the love that he so needed he himself would be losing the man he was falling for in a heartbeat. He turned to Harry and said.

"I guess I better go then, I will pick you up at 5 the car will be waiting right here in the same spot. Harry nodded giving Julian a small smile and waited for him to return through the barrier.

Taking in a few deep breaths Harry squared his shoulders and turned taking Arianna and Jonathan by the hands and led them into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry looked up into the darkness that was Severus' black eyes and asked. "How are you, Severus?"

"I am fine Harry thank you for asking. I see you are well also."

"I am thank you."

Severus turned to his children and smiled brightly, "Well now you two are growing so big, come here and give your Papa a hug."

They did as asked almost toppling the dark wizard over, Harry stood their and watched as his ex-husband smiled and laughed with their children. Severus took hold of each child by the hand and nodded to the Auror that they would be going into the room prepared for them. The Auror took up his spot behind Severus and Harry followed behind them all.

The three-hour visit went well, Severus gave each child a wizard and muggle toy, knowing that they would not be able to play with wizarding toys out in the muggle world. He hoped that they were not being kept away from their magical traditions, he thought about this an remembering that Harry was raised as a muggle and would not know some of the event that the children were suppose to go through during their younger years. He decided to make up a list of things for Harry to do with the children and the reasons and books where the information was found. He did not want it to sound as if he was ordering his ex lover to do these things but advising him on the wizarding traditions he knew he never experienced.

After kissing and hugging his children, telling them how much he loved them each. Severus stood and nodded to his ex-husband. "Thank you," was all he could say before turning swiftly and exiting the back of the pub before Harry or his children could see the tears that were beginning to run down his pale face.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay I haven't been into writing lately and well all my stories are suffering. This one is almost complete one or two more chapters. Hope I can get it out on the schedule that I had placed on myself for it. So check friday's again I hope I will be able to write on it agan. Audrey. Chat with you later Sethany.

Chapter 11

Severus entered the kitchen of his home where he knew the young witch would be making tea. In his hands he held a few books and a list of wizarding customs that he wanted her to give to Harry. Clearing his throat he looked up to see Hermione waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I was wondering if you could possibly give this to Harry for me." He asked as he handed the books and list over to her.

"What is it?"

"It is a list of child hood customs and milestones that we pureblood wizards give to their children. As I am not going to be part of their lives much anymore I would like Harry to at least know of them and maybe practice a few of them on our children. I didn't think he would know about these types of things being raised in the muggle world."

"All right I will get these to Harry the next time he owls me. Severus, do you have anything personal you would like to say to him?"

"No not yet not until I have all the proof that what I did was beyond my control. I know it was the drugged scotch but that still does not exempt me from some of the fault."

"Believe it Severus, it wasn't you. I'm sure of it." Hermione said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I just need to work through all this before I can even talk to Harry, but thank you for the offer. Now I must get back to the lab." Smiling at the witch as he left his thoughts heavy on the next visit he would be having with his children. Harry had made it possible for him to see his children for a weekend each month as long as someone was there with him. Hermione had chosen to be the chaperone for the time being they would be coming tomorrow and he wanted to make sure everything was ready for their visit. Harry would be dropping the children off and leaving soon after.

----

It had been well over a month since Harry and Severus' divorce had gone through. Julian was still hoping for the relationship between himself and they young beautiful wizard to take off. He did not want to rush nor push his friend and bed mate into the final stage but did not know what else he could do to show him just how much he cared for him. Leaving it at this standstill he just continued on showering Harry with as much love and affection as he could.

It happened when he least expected it, Julian was in the bathroom trying to unclog the drain in their bath where Alexander had some how managed to stop it up. He had his sleeves pulled up and was digging down beneath the cold water when Harry walked in and said something to shock him. Not expecting anyone Julian fell headfirst into the cold water, clothes and all he looked up to see Harry laughing at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you fall in I just wanted to help if I could." Harry chuckled out behind his hand, trying to tone down his giggles.  
"Sure, you can help me get out." Julian asked holding out a hand for Harry to take and pull him out. Little did the young wizard expect to be pulled down into the frigid water and began to laugh as Harry came up sputtering out his protest. Only to be sent back under the water by a hand on his head pushing him under.

"Hey!" He finally said as he trapped Julian's hands and lay over his body keeping him in a confined position so he would not be able to drown him again. Laughing and breathing heavy he was but inches away from Julian's lips.

Staring into those emerald eyes that he loved so much the muggle saw a flicker of something... but what was it? Not thinking he leaned forward and captured those lips in his only to delight in the reciprocation that came from Harry. The wizard let go of his trapped arms and they immediately wrapped around his love's body. Trailing his hands down to the firm wet ass and pulled him closer to find that Harry was hard against his own arousal. He moaned just from the thought of what he wanted and might now be able to have.

Harry backed away after their long heated kiss and blushed. "Sorry."

"Please don't be, Harry I want you." 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Julian."

"Can we try, and if you don't want to continue I'll stop."

Harry could see the longing and could feel the need that Julian felt for him and nodded. "But not in here its freezing." Harry smiled back at the beaming one coming from Julian.

Helping him out of the tub Julian held his hand and walked them back dripping wet to the bedroom where he took Harry's face in his hands and began to kiss him. He did not want to let go or close his eyes for fear that he would just be dreaming. The soft gentle kisses began to trail all over the younger man's face and down his neck to where his hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt, trailing kisses everywhere he exposed soft heated skin. No longer cold from their playing in the cold water as the kissing had heated them up rather well. Once Julian had most of Harry's clothes off he began to take his off, staring at the body that stood before him. Once he was free of his restricting wet clothing he walked the few steps forward taking hold of Harry's waist with one arm and the other he placed on the bed as he lowered them gently down capturing those now rose colored lips with his.

Harry could not believe how much he truly wanted to be with Julian; the feel of someone's body close to his own and the fact that he felt so loved by this amazing muggle man. Still unsure of things he let Julian take control as their heated bodies continued on in a passionate dance.

Julian's mind was going faster than his heartbeat; he so wanted this to be special for his wizard love. Thinking that the young man would not want to be dominated he himself took up the position to be taken instead. Either way he would be happy he loved to be taken as much as being the taker. Rolling them over he reached for the bedside draw and opened it to get the lubricant that he put there a while back. When he hoped that someday they would be doing as they are now. He smiled up at his green-eyed wizard and handed the liquid to him who smiled back and nodded. Once they were prepared the muggles eyes were filled with lust and want so badly that he pulled Harry to him and began to kiss him all over.

"Please Harry, I want you so much, take me."

With out another word Harry slowly entered the man; both totally wrapped up in the heat of the moment and the feel of what was so natural. Both men took to a slow but steady pace as they rocked to completion together. Julian calling out his love for the other while the young wizard shook and came along with the impassioned man.

Rolling away to catch his breath Harry turned back to look into Julian's eyes. They were so full of emotions it clenched at his own heart. He did love this wonderful man but he was not in love with him. The need and want of the willing body had driven them to this point, he was not sure he could do this again. It would be unfair to Julian to lead him on thinking that they would be able to have the physical relationship that the other wanted from him. Sighing he pulled Julian to him and caressed his sweat covered body as they fell into a sated sleep.

An hour later Harry woke to find Julian still wrapped in his arms but staring at him intently. He knew he had to tell him before it got out of hand and was about to open his mouth only to be hushed by fingers over his lips.

"I know. You don't have to say anything. I am not ashamed to say that I wanted you even if you could not want or love me back. It might have been wrong but at least I have had a part of you that I can treasure. I still want you to stay with me Harry, even if this does not happen again. I love you even more now but I will not hold you to me. Not when you still love him. I do understand, he is a very special man, what I've seen of him and I see and hear from your children what you love about him."

"I'm sorry Julian."

"Please don't be. You gave me all that you could offer, to you it wasn't much but to me it was all that I could have dreamed about. I thank you." Leaning over Julian captured his lips to the green-eyed wizards for one final time and got out of bed, covering himself as he walked out of the room leaving the other with a soft click of the closing door.

The next visit for his children had an unexpected twist. Harry's life long friend was suppose to stay with the children during the visit but when he showed up at the Snape home he was met by his friend.

"What's up?"

"I can't be here this weekend, I am sorry Harry but I've got something really important to do. I'm sure you can stay here and supervise the children yourself. I already tried to get someone else but no one is available."  
"I can't stay here!"

"Sure you can I've made up one of the guest rooms for you. I had a talk with Severus and he said he would not go near you in hopes that you will not stop the visitation. Please Harry you have to let him have this time with his children. Nothing will happen, Severus has given me his word as a wizard that he will do everything in his power to make you feel comfortable this weekend."

Thinking about all that the witch had said Harry sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I don't like this. Why couldn't you have told me you needed to do something else."  
"It just happened it couldn't be helped."

"Fine. Where is Severus?"

"In the lab he asked that I come and tell him if you accept."

"All right I accept, you can go tell him it is ok to come get the children now."

Running over and hugging her friend with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Harry, you won't be disappointed, Severus has changed in more ways than you would ever expect. I'll go get him now."

Harry watched as the chipper witch almost ran out of the room. Un-noticed was the facial smirk of a Slytherin who had now trapped her prey and was off to mark the next. She would get her two friends back together soon, it was only right after all they were Soul mates and there was that other aspect that she had not yet revealed to either Severus or Harry. That fact was that they had joined hearts somewhere in their relationship, leaving each with half of their heart always with the other. That is what caused the attacks on Severus and the sympathy pains to her friend. Yes she would get them back to being one heart before it shattered both of them.


End file.
